discusion entre Leah et Bella dans révélation
by chattoncharmant
Summary: discussion entre Leah et Bella au moment du départ de Jacob avec la voiture d'Edward
1. Chapter 1

Discussion entre Leah et Bella au moment du départ de Jacob dans Révélation

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent à **_

POV Leah

Je vis partir Jake au volant d'une voiture rapidement. Je décidais d'aller voir sous ma forme humaine ce qui se passait.

J'avançais vers la villa quand Edward vint m'ouvrir la porte (il devait surement avoir entendu mes pensées)

L :-bonjour Edward, est ce que je pourrais parler à Bella

E :-je vais aller voir si elle n'est pas trop fatiguée pour te voir

Edward revint quelques instants plus tard en me disant que je pouvais aller voir Bella.

L :-bonjour Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Jake ?

B :-je ne sais pas, Edward n'as dit qu'il avait des choses à faire

L :-je te jure que si tu le fais encore souffrir, comme tu l'as fais par le passée, je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je suis capable de faire pour défendre un membre de ma meute. Jake est un garçon qui a fait d'énorme sacrifices pour toi et toi mademoiselle je ne pense qu'à moi tu ne t'en rends même pas compte tu fais souffrir tout le monde que soit Jake, tes parents et même ton mari, que tu dis aimer plus que tout, n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis que tu attends cette choses.

E :-Leah si tu continue je te jure que tu vas apprendre voler et tu retourneras à la Push par la voie des airs

Rosalie qui était resté silencieuse depuis mon arrivée repris la parole pour approuver les paroles de son frère

Bella au bord des larmes calma son mari et sa belle sœur

B :-laissez la partir de tout manière elle a raison je passe mon temps à faire du mal à tout ceux que j'aime et je ne mérite pas ton amour Edward je suis une mauvaise personne

Je m'en allai pour guetter le retour de Jacob

POV d'Edward 

Après le départ de Leah, Bella était en larme, je savais que ce n'étais pas bon pour le bébé avec qui j'arrivais à communiquer par ses pensées mais que pouvais je faire ?

Soudain Rosalie qui pour une fois avait des pensées de tendresse pour une autre personne que pour elle-même m'autorisa par la pensée à pendre ma femme dans mes bras pour la calmé en me rappelant toutes fois si je tentais quelque chose contre le bébé elle m'aurait aucun scrupule à me tuer de ses propres mains.

E :-ma Bella, calme toi tu es la personne la plus douce qu'il m'a été de connaitre depuis plus de 100 ans et je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, de plus tu me fais le cadeau le plus précieux qui soit avec notre bébé alors s'il te plait tu ne peux pas dire qu'on ne te mérite pas tu seras la plus merveilleuse maman du monde et la meilleur des femmes de l'univers

Pour terminer de calmer ma belle, je lui fredonnais sa berceuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme

C'est ma première fiction n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une annonce suite aux changements dans le règlement du site, que je trouve vraiment stupide et inacceptable ! Donc voilà, lisez cette pétition, signez-la et passez-la aux autres personnes du site que vous connaissez ! Que les choses changent ! .**_

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Angie450_

_Cello_

_Natsume-Yusuke_

_Kazuna-Rox_

_Tia 63_

_Paulipopo_

_Chattoncharmant _


End file.
